Added To Her Collection
by ChocoKoko
Summary: As her maids find a yellow Lambo, she adds it to her collection of cars. Then someone with a red Lambo shows up in need of her assistance, however, she herself is in a sickly condition, although no one else can see what she is suffering from...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Summary: As her maids find a yellow Lambo, she adds it to her collection of cars. Then someone with a red Lambo shows up in need of her assistance, however, she herself is in a sickly condition, although no one else can see what she is suffering from...

Author's Note: Another plot bunny!

* * *

"Young Mistress, we have something you might want to see."

My attention was drawn from my art as I looked at the person that just spoke. She frowned.

"Um...what are you drawing?" she asked. My gaze shifted to the not finished drawing. It was supposed to be...

I shook my head, and queried, "What?" my voice had come out more monotone than I had intended. She reeled back, as if I said something insulting. Good luck with that. I barely talk.

"We found something to add to your collection," she said softly, afraid. I frowned this time, and she hastily stood up. I slowly put my pencils and drawing pad on the desk next to me, standing up. I had dozens of collections, but my favorite one was the car collection. This wasn't worth my time if it wasn't something I liked.

"Show me," I droned, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Th-this way," she stuttered, running towards the door. I swiftly followed her, swerving around corners, carts, and other people in this large house. We finally made it to the stretch of concrete that the limos were usually parked, but today, I guess someone took them for a drive...

..and in their place was a beauty that was one of my dream to own.

Lamborghini Reventón?

The girl that retrieved me, a maid named Jennifer, gave me a small smile.

"It took forever to find this car," she stated softly again. "As you know only 20 has been made. We were lucky to retrieve this Lamborghini. It was a little pricey, but we got it. But...I guess pricey isn't a term that exists in your dictionary."

Damn right it isn't.

"Private garage. I'll...take a look at it later..." my voice came at cracker and hoarse, and Jennifer looked taken aback that I spoke more than three words. I winced, but didn't let it show, as Jennifer scurried to carry out my orders. When she was gone, I coughed. This was weird.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

My eyes flew open, as I heard the soft roaring of an engine. Groaning, I activated the night watch cameras, and what I saw caused me to reel back in surprise, and hastily slip on my shoes and run outside. I ran for about a mile, my legs sore, but what was in front of me?

Another Lamborghini Reventón.

At first, I thought it was the one I had earlier, but this one was red. I pursued my lips. It was night. Then my eyes widened in realization. This was private property! Who's here?

The window slowly rolled down, to reveal the face of a _man_. He grinned sheepishly.

"Hi."

My mind reeled, and my world swirled, as I heard the voices of patrols coming this way. Without thinking, I shoved him backwards, sat in the front seat while sitting on the man, making sure he was out of sight.

"Mistress! Are you alright?"

I hissed, slamming a hand on the squirming head trying to resurface for air or something. It was understandable, since his head was probably suffocating.

"Just...fine..."

"Listen. If you don't want to get put in jail, you'll stop moving!" I whispered deathly, grunting as the car seemed to tense.

"What are you doing here?" the guard asked.

"Nothing, Lisa. Just thought I heard something, but I just found this Lam-urf!-sitting here," I laughed nervously. Lisa seemed taken aback. Wow. More than three words. The 'urf' was because someone hit me. Males are stupid.

"Let's go. I'll give you an es-"

"No!" I cried, then added at her confused look, "erm...I'll take this car to my private garage. Thank you for your trouble." Please go! Please go! I can't take this much longer!

"Alright then," she sighed, walking away. I squinted at her back, until she was out of sight. I quickly locked the door, rolled down the window, and shoved the man into the passenger seat. His face was red, probably from suffocating(hah), and I switched the controls so that I was driving. Hopefully, I could find my garage at night.

"Hey!" the man exclaimed. I shot him a glare.

"Like I said, you will be cooperative, or you will be forced to go to Nevada State Prison." I hissed. He frowned. I slammed on the brakes next to the yellow Lamborghini, gout out, and slammed the door, glaring at the man all the way. I hate men. They're useless pieces of skin.

"Now, why are you here? This is..." I trailed off as I went into a coughing fit. Clutching my chest that burned no badly, I noticed that my hands were glowing green. The man hesitated, before coming over to help me. He didn't notice my hands were glowing. My lips bared into a snarl as I shoved him away, placing a foot on his chest, glaring down on him. I think the yellow Lamborghini growled, who knows?

I was still coughing. Go figure.

"This is..cough...private property...cough...men aren't...cough...allowed here...cough..." coughs racked my whole sentence.

"Um...are you alright?" he stuttered. I dug my foot into his chest deeper, but he didn't seem affected.

"Why...cough...are you here?"

"I need help," he said. I arched an eyebrow, but didn't remove my foot. I noticed it was cold in the garage. Of course. I was shivering. I hissed.

"Follow me then. Then we'll talk," I headed towards the sanctuary of my room, not waiting to see if he was following or not.

* * *

O_O

She is one scary girl. Meh, this was clogging up my arteries...also known as my Document Manager Upload. Review if you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Err...umm...I dunno what I was supposed to do with this...guess I'll do improv.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers(ha, haven't said that in a while).

* * *

"Sit," I commanded, settling down onto a chair while the man looked around warily. He did not sit down, instead, he leaned against a wall, staring at me curiously. I returned his gaze with the same amount of curiosity.

I wondered why he was here. Private property was not allowed to be trespassed upon unless with the permission of the owner, myself or my mother. I know Mother would never allow a man on premises, especially not after her experience with them. That was technically why there were only maids, no butlers.

Thus explained why I stared at this man. I had never saw one before. I had a picture of my father in my mother's room, I remembered the night when my parents last talked to each other. I observed his features very carefully, ignoring how he seemed uncomfortable under my gaze.

His eyes were more narrower than mine. They were a beautiful bright blue, glowing, yet somewhat glassy in appearance. His hair was black...darker than the color of my own...his shoulders were more broader than mine. His arms were muscular, not slender like mine. He didn't have the curves that a woman would have had.

I blushed in my mind. I felt embarrassed that I was this clueless about men. Of course they would have a different body build than a female. Then again, it was my first time meeting a man...I could barely remember my father.

I shook my head. I wasn't supposed to be fascinated. I was raised to be negative about men.

"Why have you come here?" I asked the question from earlier.

"I need help," he repeated his answer.

"With what?" I continued. My eyes widened, before I started going into a coughing fit, like before. I coughed out bright green substances, splattering onto my lap and my hand. The man tilted his head to the side, watching me cough. Not even the slightest hint of surprise or pity was on his face. He didn't show that he saw what I was coughing out...but I bet he was ignoring it.

"My brother lost his car around this area," he stated. I gave him a disbelieving look, before wiping off my hands with a stray towel left on my bed. Surely, he shouldn't have expected me to believe that? Just how idiotic was this man anyway?

"No one has been on this property besides myself and the people of this mansion, especially men," I said crudely. My voice came out as cracked again, but I could still talk more words than I could before.

"Well..." the man's face twisted into confusion, as if he was trying to think of an excuse. His eyes shined brighter before fading away.

"Er, he got car-jacked, so we believe that the carjacker left his car somewhere where he wouldn't expect anyone to find it, say, 'private property'," the man used his fingers to make quotation signs.

"Well, I can assure you we have no car of your brother's here."

"What about the Lamborghini?" he demanded, leaning up from against the wall and walking in front of me.

"My maids have bought the Lamborghini from a dealership. The money came from my mother's wallet," I responded. His eyebrows crossed into a frown, and he grit his teeth. He opened his mouth to say something, but I heard footsteps.

"Young Mistress, are you awake yet?" A knock on my door was all it took for me to abruptly get up and shove the surprised man into my closet. I leaped into bed and pretended that I had just woken up.

"Come in," I answered.

"Have you examined the Lamborghini yet?"

"..." I shook my head, casually getting up and leaning against my closet door. Wait...why was I attempting to hide him? I despised men...maybe it was because he was sort of innocent...he hadn't done anything wrong...yet.

"Young Mistress, would you like us to move the Lamborghini to the Collection Garage?"

"No, not yet," I said. The woman bowed and said something before leaving.

"The Mistress is coming to visit you today," she announced. I froze as she closed the door. My body shook, as my bangs shifted slightly to cover my eyes. Mother...was coming home...

"YIPPEE!" I screamed, leaping towards my bed. Jumping up and down, I yelped in excitement, squealing in happiness. Mother was finally coming home, after all this time! I hugged my pillow and grinned. I had not seen Mother in a few months. She was busy managing another company she opened in Mexico. I couldn't wait for her to come home!

Remembering what the maid had said, usually it meant Mother would be coming home in a few hours. I gasped, instantly leaping out of bed and rushed to my mirror. My hair was tussled up and looked like I had been electrocuted, my eyes looked tired and I was still wearing a nightgown.

Running a brush through my hair, I quickly rushed to my closet, trying to decide what to wear when I screamed in surprise. I did a flying kick at his chest before scrambling to my bed. He didn't look affected by my kick.

I almost forgot that the man was on private property. Grumbling to myself, I got up and walked to him. Of course, that was when I noticed the OTHER man that I had never seen before being squished against my clothes by the original man who had trespassed.

I did not react at first. If I screamed, it would attract the attention of the maids. I tried to decide what was more important. Dealing with the male's protests about his brother's car getting stolen or making an influence on Mother that I have been a responsible daughter watching over the house.

Grabbing a nice dress shirt and skirt, I gave the two males one last long look.

"Stay here and don't make a sound. I'll be back to deal with you two momentarily."

Carefully closing the door, I skipped away to change for my meeting with Mother. Well, that was exceptionally easy. If boys were gentlemen, then they would listen to a lady's orders.

* * *

Pssh. Not the twins.

Review~


End file.
